


Teenage Hormones

by pretendimanauthor



Series: requested on tumblr [13]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: onew is the hot quarterback n minho is just a shy little nerdwarnings: cursing





	1. Teenage Hormones

“That chem test was fucking _ridiculous_ ,” Key groans and slumps against the wall.

“Agreed,” Minho huffs, pushing his smudged glasses further up his nose as he rifles through the notebooks in his locker. He _knew_ he shouldn’t have gone to the football game last night, even _if_ all the players agreed to do a shirtless mud-wrestling competition for some local charity, “God, _fuck_ all star quarterback Lee Jinki, _and_ his fucking _abs_.”

Taemin gasps, and Minho rolls his eyes.

“Don’t act like you don’t ag-”

“Uh, excuse me?” an entirely different voice says, and a set of legs appears beside him. Minho gulps. He desperately doesn’t want to shut his locker door, inevitably revealing _his_ face right next to him, but at this point, there doesn’t seem to be any other options. Minho quickly retrieves his calculus book, and closes his locker.

“Hey, losers.”

Sure enough, there’s Jinki, leaning against the lockers, looking effortlessly cool in a t-shirt and jeans. His buddies, Taemin and Jonghyun from the soccer team, are standing by the water fountain a few feet away, eyeing Minho like hawks.

“H-hey,” Minho replies, and Key inhales sharply. Jinki openly assesses Minho’s mathlete hoodie and all the color-coded tabs sticking out of his massive textbook before speaking again.

“Saw you at the game last night,” Jinki grins.

“Oh, uh. Yeah. We were there,” Minho replies, cringing at his own awkwardness.

“Did you have fun?”

“Yup, it was a... good game?” Minho prays that this conversation will end soon. He barely even understands what a quarterback _does,_ let alone what constitutes a good game of football.

“No,” Jinki rolls his eyes, and Minho’s heart stops, “I’m not talking about the game. I mean did you like the _mud-wrestling_?”

“ _Obviously_ -” Key clears his throat loudly behind him, “I mean, it was pretty cool. You definitely kicked Taeyang’s ass.”

“ _That’s_ for sure,” Jinki laughs, and Minho can suddenly hear angels sing, “Well, I’ll see you guys around, yeah?”

“Y-yeah,” Minho smiles, and Jinki saunters over to his friends. Minho turns to Key, who looks back at him with wide eyes.

“Holy. Shit,” Key laughs nervously, “Do you think he heard what you said about his abs?”

“I don’t know, but I think I’m gonna pass out.”

“There’s no time, we have class,” Key says, grabbing Minho’s arms and dragging him down the hallway. Minho glances over his shoulder, and is both horrified and excited to find all three jocks staring back at him. Jinki gives him a little wave, and he waves back.

“I’m in love,” he sighs dreamily.

“No, you’re just all horny over that image of Jinki’s mud-covered muscles.”

“That, too.”


	2. After School Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho n onew go on a lil after school date

“Is this fucking partial fraction decomposition, or trig substitution?” he mumbles to himself. Taking calculus II seemed like a real good idea when his mathlete coach was riding his ass about it all last year, but the class is turning out to be a real bitch. Minho taps the end of his pencil on his notebook, quickly filling with irritation. Football practice better finish before he turns homicidal.

“Minho!” And just like that, Onew appears in his line of vision, jogging over from the field. Minho smiles, eagerly packing up his things before hopping down from the bleachers.

“How was practice?” he asks, waiting for the other to finish stuffing various pads and gear into his gym bag.

“Pretty good,” Onew grins, and before Minho can protest, he wraps him into a smothering hug.

“Get  _ off _ , asshole,” Minho screeches and thrashes around, “You’re all  _ sweaty _ .”

“I think you mean  _ sexy _ ,” Onew laughs, finally releasing Minho, “My face, glistening in the sunlight. My hair, dripping with glorious sweat. My awe-inspiring muscles, aching to be massaged.”

“Shut the  _ fuck _ up,” Minho laughs and gathers up his boyfriend’s gym bag.

“Alright, alright but, you  _ know _ it’s true.”

“Whatever makes you feel better about your gross self.”

“You’re a real sweetheart,” Onew extends a dirt-covered arm around Minho’s waist, “Do you wanna get slushies at that convenience store before I take you home?”

“Obviously.”

~

Onew plops into the driver’s seat of his, admittedly shitty, car. He hands Minho a bag of chips and a raspberry slushie, and then proceeds to devour his entire corn dog in two bites.

“You’re disgusting,” Minho sighs, putting away his calculator.

“Were you doing  _ math  _ while I was in there? What a  _ loser _ ...” Onew sips his slushie with a smirk.

“Don’t be a  _ bully! _ ” Minho gasps, throwing a chip at the other’s head.

“Hey! Don’t throw food in my car! My mom’s gonna be pissed if she finds crumbs everywhere.” Onew pouts, and proceeds to feel around for the single missing chip, accidentally hitting the lever that adjusts his seat back and forth at least a couple times before finding it.

“ _ Aha! _ ” He raises it in the air triumphantly.

“I used to think you were one, you know?” Minho says.

“A what?”

"A bully."

“What?  _ Me? _ ” Onew stares at him incredulously, “This was last semester, right? Before we started dating?”

“Yeah, I mean-” Minho, suddenly feeling very awkward, rubs the back of his neck, “All the sports players are kind of douchebags, and you’re like the Most Important Sports Player, so I figured you were, too.”

“Hmm,” he squints at the chip in his hands, seemingly deep in thought, “But, like, a really hot bully?”

“Sure,” Minho rolls his eyes and laughs.

“Alright, then I’m not offended.” Onew affirms this with a nod of his head, before grabbing the bag of chips, and pouring them all into his open mouth.

“What the- those were mine!” Minho weakly punches the other’s arm, “You _are_ a bully.”

Onew chuckles, stuffing the empty bag and his slushie into a cup holder. He leans forward, grabs the collar of Minho’s commemorative science fair t-shirt, and presses their lips together. His tongue lightly swipes across Minho’s bottom lip, and he smiles once he feels his boyfriend melt into the kiss. He leans back just a bit, their noses still touching, before speaking again.

“But, like, a really hot bully.”

Minho just breathes heavily in response.


	3. Promposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its………. PROM SEASON!!! and u kno what that means………  
> (っゝω・)っ～☆onew recruits half the student body 2 prompose 2 minho☆
> 
> warnings: food, cursing

“Are you gonna finish those tater tots, or are you gonna just sit there looking sad all lunch period?” Key asks, poking Minho with his pencil. Minho heaves out a sigh, reluctantly stuffing a lukewarm tater tot into his mouth.

“Where could he be? He said we’d eat lunch together today...” Minho grumbles and glances around the cafeteria for any sign of his boyfriend, or his douchey jock friends.

“Maybe he had some sport thing to do,” Key sips his juice box, eyeing Minho condescendingly, before returning to his biology textbook. Minho pokes around at the remainder of his shitty lunch before speaking again.

“Do you think he’s avoiding me?”

“ _Onew?_ Avoiding _you?_ ,” Key snorts, “The boy can barely keep his hands off you when you’re together, and can barely shut up about you when you’re apart. Honestly, I’m a little relieved that I don’t have to sit through your Lunchtime PDA Fest today.”

“Don’t be a dick, Key. This is _serious!_ ” Minho reaches across the table to swat the pencil out of Key’s hand.

“Hey! I’m _trying_ to _study_ here. Just because your boyfriend is missing doesn’t mean I have to fail biology,” Key hisses, but his expression immediately softens once he sees how hopeless Minho looks, “Alright. Fine. If you give me your tater tots, _and_ explain transduction to me, I’ll help you search for Onew for the rest of the lunch period.”

“Deal!” Minho immediately brightens. He deposits his pile of tater tots onto Key’s tray, and is just about to dive into cellular communication when the cafeteria doors slam open. The entire football team, decked out in sweater vests and taped glasses and other Nerd Clothing™, begins to march down the center aisle, passing row upon row of tables filled with confused students, straight towards Minho and Key’s lonely table.

“Please stand up,” the first pair of players to reach them look at Minho expectantly, holding what appears to be a rolled up banner.

“Why- what is this?” Minho gulps, slowly getting to his feet. Key shrugs and furrows his brow at his friend before the football guys unfurl the bright blue paper. Minho giggles, despite how incredibly nervous he feels, as he reads “Are you made of Copper and Tellurium? Because you’re CuTe!”

“Um... thanks?”

The players wordlessly step back, the unrolled banner now on full display for the other students who are craning their necks to catch a glimpse of the scene, allowing more players to approach Minho. His encounters with the rest of the football team occur in a similar fashion; everyone reveals messages like “You’re hotter than a bunsen burner set to full power!” and “Do you have 11 protons? Cuz you’re sodium fine!”, all without saying a word. Once everyone is standing at attention, holding their signs, staring at Minho, an awkward silence ensues.

Minho shifts from foot to foot, unsure if he should say something, unsure if he’s allowed to sit back down. He clears his throat, prepared to address the entire student body with some uncomfortable, poorly planned words, when the _Bill Nye the Science Guy_ theme song blares over the loudspeaker, remixed to include Onew’s name.

“ _What_...” Minho throws his hands up in defeat, exasperated by so much confusion in just one lunch period. The entire auditorium erupts, and Minho and Key scramble to stand on their cafeteria benches to see what everyone is freaking out about.

“Is that _Onew_?” Key snorts.

“I think that’s Onew!” Minho’s jaw drops. His boyfriend has entered the room seated on a chair, raised high above the heads of a crowd of students, decked out in scientist gear, including a mad scientist wig and oversized lab coat, grinning.

The group deposits Onew right in front of Minho, who stands up with a flourish of his labcoat and grabs a bouquet of roses from Taemin beside him.

“There’s no denying that we’ve got great _chemistry,_ ” Onew winks, “So, will you go to prom with me?” He extends the bouquet to Minho, and the cafeteria falls silent.

“You’re _so_ ridiculous,” he laughs, blushing under the expectant eyes of the entire student body, “Of course I will.”

“ _YES!_ ” Onew shouts, smothering Minho with kisses as the rest of the students scream and clap, overjoyed at having the privilege to witness ultra popular, legendary quarterback, Lee Jinki prompose to former nobody, Choi Minho.

“You guys are so gross,” Key shakes his head, smiling despite himself.

“Oh, we’re just getting started. How do you expect us to campaign for prom kings without showing a little PDA?” Onew smirks, Key gags, and Minho gulps.

“Prom kings?” he furrows his brow, imagining standing on a stage, dressed in an uncomfortable suit, forced to make some kind of grand romantic gesture.

“That’s right, babe.”

“Alright, but only because you’ll be wearing a suit,” Minho sighs, “The things I do for you...”

“Great, then there’s no time to lose,” he says, getting that evil glint in his eyes that Minho’s become so accustomed to, and pulls him into a heated kiss. Minho tries to preserve his dignity as a Straight-A, goody-two-shoes student, he _really_ does, but suddenly his hands are snaking underneath the lab coat and Onew’s tongue is down his throat and the cafeteria explodes once again.

“We’re a shoo-in for sure,” Onew whispers against Minho’s lips, and he hums happily in response.  Becoming royalty with this stunning, athletic, attention-whore of a boyfriend doesn’t sound so bad, and besides, prom king might look good on his college application.


End file.
